She's Not What You Think She Is
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: Ty and Tinka are being their normal actual selves, talking and playing around before bedtime when Tinka's phone blows up with a hate message from her own brother. (90% REAL LIFE RELATED)
1. Keep Holding On

**A/N: Heya guys! :) Sooo I believe most of you enjoyed "She's Gone Now".. :O Like wow. I really loved writing it, actually.. :3 And on one or two reviews, (I don't remember,) someone told me I should write more like that. So here it is one more. Probably not the last, I have a looooooot of inspirations on these type of fan fics.**

**No's POV.**

Ty and Tinka are having those before bed conversations they always do. They're usually laugh a lot and stuff. They're having a pillow fight tonight instead of convos. Just like as if they were both girls. The music's loud, and it's 2am.

"Can't you do better?" Tinka jumped upon her bed and made Ty fall down the floor by hitting him with a pillow.

"Yes. Yes I can." he quickly got up and knocked her off her feet making her fall down in the bed.

"Blue, you just scared the goat outta me! That came out of nowhere!" she giggled while laying down.

"Oh really?" he got on the bed and tickled her.

"Ty! Stop it!" she laughed a little way too loud.

Suddenly her phone blowed up. She got up, stopped the music and grabbed the phone.

_Tinka why the goat are you just laughing out of nowhere?! I'm here in my room trying to sleep. Oh, yes, you basically must have mental problems. Now get the goat to sleep!_

_-Gunther Hessenheffer, 2:30am._

Tinka looked at her phone depressed. She sat back on the bed in silence.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked her. He was amazed that the big smile she had suddenly disappeared.

"I can't answer that when nothing's right!" she yelled at him.

"Woah." he covered his ears. "But what happend, then?"

"This. I'm honestly thinking about this." she showed Ty the message.

"Tinka! Don't even dream about it."

Tinka didn't make a sound for about thirty seconds.

"If my own brother says that about me, what life am I suppose to live?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"A life without him." he replied sitting next to her.

"But don't you think other people hate me, too?" she asked.

"Give me one name at least of somebody that hates you." he demanded.

"Oh, okay," she started. "Tinka Kashlack Hessenheffer hates and cuts herself. Truth said. Happy now?" she looked into his eyes, and cried.

"Tinka.. I-I thought you stopped.. You promised me." he looked sadder than ever. "Don't you remember our little promise from when you were younger?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"The only thing I've been thinking about this summer, was suicide." Tinka screamed at him from the sofa and cried. "And now here comes hate from new people at school."_

_"TINKA! Don't even talk about suicide. You're only 13." he replied._

_"Okay fine." she looked annoyed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand._

_"Wait a minute.." Ty sat closer to her as she paused wiping her tears. "What is this?! Please don't tell me you did this." he held her wrists which were with a deep-looking scar._

_"Uhh.. It was uhhh.. It was my cat..?" she replied un-sure of what she was saying._

_"Come on. You don't even have a cat." he let her wrists go. "But please don't ever, EVER, do it again. Promise?"_

_"But if I promise, I might not mean it.." he cut her off._

_"Promise?!" he asked._

_"Promised. But I might not mean it." she assured him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I do. But I assured you I maybe didn't mean it." she reminded him, looking down at the same cut that she did when she was 13.

"Okay then," he replied. "In how much time was the last time you cut yourself?"

"Three days." she fastly replied.

"Make it three more years." he demanded before she could even blink.

"But I just," he cut her off by kissing her.

_**You're not alone,  
together we stand,  
I'll be by your side  
you know I'll take your hand.  
When it gets cold,  
and it feels like the end,  
There's no place to go  
you know I won't give in.  
No I won't give in.**_

They stood there kissing for quite a long time. Tinka finally felt loved for once. Soon she broke the kiss and said;

"I seriously don't know what you love about me."

"Well that's because I love everything about you." he kissed her cheek and then sat next to her.

_**Just keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through.  
Just stay strong,  
'Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you.**_

Soon they fall asleep. She felt loved for once, and he was happy to help her.

_*next morning, 9:00AM*_

Ty wakes up and notices Tinka wasn't there. All he saw was a note. A _suicide_ note.

**A/N: Sooo, there ya go, next chapter will be sure interesting, and if I take long; I'm sorry, I'm writing this, and Tynka Christmas, so I don't know when I'll update. xoxo.**


	2. If You Knew The Pain

**A/N: Hey guys.. not as much excited as always :/ The story will be good though. I just want you all to know- inside I'm dying so if this is too depressive, don't blame me, blame my stupid life. :/**

**No's POV.**

Ty picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Ty. And everyone...  
I couldn't take this anymore, so I'm killing myself  
this morning, November 30.  
You hate me, but I loved you, Gunther, who  
pretended to be all nice and stuff around people,  
but deep down actually has no heart.  
Still loved you, brother.  
And Ty, who's probably reading this right now.  
I'll be dead in the bathroom floor, so, when you  
walk in there don't be terrified by all the blood  
and me._

_I loved you all.  
-xxx Tinka._

Ty couldn't believe what was happening. He ran to the bathroom hoping she was still alive. When he opened the door...

"Ty? What are you doing here? Can't you knock?!" there she was, Tinka Hessenheffer, ready to die, cutting herself.

"Tinka!" he ran to her, even though the bathroom isn't that much big. "Don't do it. Please, I beg you, I read the note. I thought you were feeling better.."

"Well I wasn't!" she yelled.

"Tinka why the goat are you yelling at..." Gunther walked in. He saw Ty standing there, Tinka's blood in the sink and everything else. "What?!" he looked confused and sad.

"Gunther get out of here!" Tinka yelled and pushed him outside and locked the door. "You're not worried, you're just curious."

_**They think you're crazy.  
They think you're mad.  
They call you stupid, worthless,  
tell you you're not worth it.**_

"Tinka I do care! I'm your brother, I love you!" he knocked the door very hard.

"Oh really? Think about what you sent me last night." she told him. "Think about how I honestly thought about it. You _hurt_ me, so don't come up with that."

"I was just kidding!" he replied. "Tinka don't do anything to yourself. Please!" he tried oppening the door.

"Tinka, don't you dare to do this." Ty looked at her as if Gunther wasn't even locked outside.

"I'm tired of this, okay?! I just have to." she replied picking up the razor she had left in the sink.

"Tinka." he got it from her. "You crack me up inside, sometimes. You can't just understand what I see you as?!" he asked, putting the razor he got from her back in the sink, laughing and wrapping his arms his arms around her. "Oh my gosh, you perfect baybee."

He used the word baybee mostly because he knows she likes it when he calls her that, he doesn't reaaaally like to use it, but with Tinka, he started to use it all the time.

"Ty, but look in my eyes." she looked into his eyes. "Aren't they just... weird?"

"Those eyes. I love them." he smiled into her eyes, which ones he found beautiful. "They're almost as cute as you."

"They're very far from cute. And so am I." she replied.

"Are you blind, or..?" he asked.

"I'm not blind, but maybe these cross looking eyes I have make some effect with my vision," she looked down.

"But it makes you different. And yes, different is good." he touched her hair. "I think it's attractive to be honest."

"Ty, wait a minute," she un-wrapped his arms from her. "I was just about to suicide and now we're talking about my eyes? Really?"

"Well, I tried to cheer you up," he said. "But don't you freaking dare to do it."

"I already started." she looked down at her bloody wrists. "I'm not stopping now. I'm going to my room." she walked out.

"Tinka don't!" Gunther tried to hold her in the hallway but she ran away to her room. He tried oppening the door. She had locked it.

_**Now you're walking back  
to a place you call home,  
but you feel so alone...  
The same hurtful hits,  
it's your darker place.  
In your virgin ears, the remarks  
they make.**_

Tinka sat down her floor and looked for a sharp object. She found it. The sharp earrings were always her favorite tool.

"Tinka I love you! Don't do anything!" Gunther & Ty screamed as they tried to unlock the door before she did anything.

"You're perfect." Ty yelled trying to make her stop while trying to unlock the door.

She didn't listen to a thing. Soon they break through the door.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry if taking long for updating, and by the way; Tynka Christmas ****will**** be canceled. Sorry guys. :/ xoxo**


End file.
